Whiskey on Polaroids
Whiskey on Polaroids 'was confirmed on August 8, 2018, by LinkMe. The series will air in Spring 2019, as confirmed by numerous news outlets. The series will be a continuation and spinoff of ''Why My Mom Drinks, having to lead into the book created by Lara Ansley. The series will be about Rowan Corshave, a lonely journalist who captures polaroids to use for her art gallery. But his obsession leads to a mystery breaking all hell lose. The series will be a mystery, dark-comedy and drama. Amy Poehler revealed that she will star in the Pilot for the series, having to connect between the WMMD universe to this series. On August 28, 2018, Liza Koshy was first cast to play Rowan Corshave, with Koshy revealing that production had begun July 31, 2018. Koshy revealed on the same date that the series will air in March 2019. The series was then moved to January 2019, after Koshy revealed that filming ended early. On September 18, 2018, production officially wrapped for its 10 episodes in the first season. Koshy revealed that the series will be 'a classical dark drama with some mystery induced with dark comedy'. The series will air January 9, 2019, along with the hit-series, Truth or Dare. A teaser trailer officially came out on September 21, 2018, with Koshy revealing its airdate to be January 9, 2019. On March 5, 2019, the series was renewed for a second season of 10 episodes to air from October 10, 2019 onward. LinkMe confirmed that this, along with multiple other series would be its last season, hence its cancellation. Plot Rowan Corshave is not an ordinary journalist. She's always been full and joy and she wishes her blog could be number one. But when she finds mysterious polaroids left in her basement, she tries to solve a clue that would've erupted the town of Bridgewalker for centuries. Cast & Crew Main cast *Liza Koshy as Rowan Corshave (Season 1 - 4) *Cameron Palatas as Walker Vascino (Season 1 - 3) - A mischevious college kid who finds himself one day being in Rowan's room. *Sofia Black-D'Elia as Tia Marvelli (Season 1 - 3) - A journalist who works with Rowan at Shareplace. She is someone who helps Rowan, but is hiding a secret. *Luke Bilyk as Nikel Meyers (Season 1 - 4) - Tia's boyfriend, who is released from prison following his drug traffecking case. *Stephan James as Darien Marvelli (Season 1 - 2) - Tia's adoptive-brother, Darien is a tasker and coder as well as Rowan's crush. *Dakota Fanning as Denise Williams (Season 1 - 4) - The younger sister to Melissa and the victim of sexual assault, who is scared that no one will believe her and her case against her summer hookup, Ford Lusker. *Boyd Kestner as Tobias Nijker (Season 1 - 2; Season 4) - The boss competing with Almania for Shareplace, and has a mysterious affair with Almania toward the end of the season. *David Vadim as Valer Shazan-Hetz (Season 1; Season 4 recurring) - A mysterious drug dealer in the Southside of Talpa. *Alexander Koch as Ford Lusker (Season 1 - 2; season 4 recurring) - Ford Lusker sexually assaulted Denise at summer while drunk and instantly regrets it. When he is faced with the truth of either getting a scholarship or not, his slight chances are ruined by Denise. *Amy Landecker as Almania Williams (Season 1 - 3) - The boss of Shareplace, and a head journalist who wants scoop on the latest things. She is also the mother to Denise and Melissa, and a careless mother to both. *Max Ehrich as Peyton Manheim (Season 2-3) *Colin Ford as Chase Manheim (Season 3) *Michelle DeFraites as Michelle Nijker (Season 2) - The daughter of Tobias, who appears in the second season and becomes the friend to Rowan and Tia. In season 3, she is the main antagonist of the first half in season 3. *Eddie Cahill as Thomas Williams - The father to Denise and Melissa and separated husband to Almania. Recurring cast *Jack Stanton as Tyler Vascino *Natalie Martinez as Maria Swalia - A friend of Denise who finds out about her incident. *Josh Hopkins as Saman Denny - The victim in episode 1 of being murdered, and is the main case in season 1. *Ana Golja as Melissa Williams - Walker's ex-girlfriend and Rowan's enemy, who thinks she's trying to get Walker. She is also a victim of Ford Lusker. Episodes '''Season 1 Season 2 (2019 - 20)